Crimson Roses All Have Their Thorns
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome lived in a family where only her twin baby brothers acknowledged her. Finally sick of it she bought a mansion with her tournament winnings and selected people to rent out rooms in her large mansion. What if she meets Levi Ackerman a professional photographer that is looking for a model? Rated M for adult content and language, maybe a little violence. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Roses All Have Their Thorns

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack On Titans.

Kagome's POV

When I think of my mother my body fills with a burning rage. My blood just seems to boil. The story behind my hatred for my mother began on my fifth birthday. The very same year my baby brothers Kurogane and Souta were born. They were twins, and looked so much alike it was hard to tell them apart.

Souta had midnight black hair that took on a blue tint, sapphire blue eyes, and tanned skin. He looked more like our father then anything. Then there's Kurogane the oldest twin who was born two minutes before Souta was. He had raven black hair, sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. That was the only way to tell them apart, was their skin tone.

Mother always did like them best, constantly telling me to be more like them. I was honestly confused. Souta was athletic and loved all sports. Kurogane was a music and art prodigy. Mother always praised him for his singing and artistic talents.

I admit he was good, but I was better. You see I sing, play many instruments as if I had played them my entire life, dance, paint/draw, write, and a black belt in multiple martial arts. Many dojos all wanted me as their student, so I studied under them. Mastering their style in only a month.

Karate, Chinese Kenpo, Kendo, Muay Tai, Kick Boxing, to name a few. I've been to multiple tournaments winning metals. I'm the world's national champion and mother hadn't even noticed. It's not like she watches tv much.

I was all over the news, I even won close to two million dollars the last time I won. I even have my own mansion bought and paid in full. I was planning to move out in a week. I don't think I'll even tell my mother of my plans. It's not like she'll notice. She hasn't talked to me since I was five. Never really socializes with me, or even acknowledges me as a person in the Higurashi family.

My father, now that's a funny thing. He was never around when I was growing up. But I knew who he was with a single picture that mother kept of him. Tamaki Hinari was his name, he was a rather successful businessman, and wealthy too.

I wondered if he knew that he had a daughter and two sons. Yeah before he left mother was pregnant with the twins. I was only six months old, so I wouldn't have known what was going on. How did I figure it out? Well one, I look exactly like him only a female version of him, while my brothers were splitting images of him.

Tamaki had raven black hair with a blue tint, sapphire blue eyes, and tanned skin. He was tall, a bit muscular, and lean. He was gorgeous to say the least.

A week had passed rather quickly, without mother noticing, I had everything packed and put into the moving truck outside. When everything was put in the truck I closed the back of the truck locking it. Before I even got into the truck to drive off, Kurogane and Souta had noticed me. I tensed.

"Kagome where do you think you're going? My concert is in an hour, Souta soccer game is in five minutes!" Kurogane stated crossing his arms over his chest.

I could tell he wasn't pleased. And I could tell he looked about to cry. This wasn't the first time I ran out missing his concerts. I don't think I ever went to a single one. They mean the world to him, and I was his older sister. He and Souta were the only ones that actually acknowledged me.

"I can't go." I calmly said clenching my fist at my side.

"Why the hell not?! You always miss them!" Kurogane yelled.

"I'm moving out, don't tell mom." I said before I got in the truck and drove off.

I didn't bother to answer why I couldn't go to his concerts or why I never attended Souta's soccer games. Mother was always the one that attended both, she always made time for her adorable sons as she calls them.

She never once told her so called friends about her daughter. I bet if I asked her questions about me she wouldn't know a single thing about me.

Twenty minutes later I arrived in front of a large white mansion. It was bigger than mother's mansion. Sometimes I wonder what I'd do with a mansion this big. That's a good question, well that's because I have some friends who were moving into my mansion. I have a few rooms that I'm renting out for them.

Sango Taijiya, in room 1, my best friend and like a sister to me. Miroku Hoshi, a pervert. I wondered why I allowed him to rent a room in my house, he touches every woman's ass he sees, he's in room 2. Inuyasha Taisho in room 3, I may get into a lot of fights with him, and argue with him about every little thing, but I love him like a brother. Sesshomaru, he lives in his own mansion across town…

I had offered my mansion for him to live in, but he said he didn't want to be seen anywhere near his little brother. I understood, and he was married to Rin anyway and had kids to raise.

Bankotsu and his six brothers also will be living in my house. Bankotsu in room 4, Jakotsu in room 5, Renkotsu in room 6, Saikotsu in room 7, Genkotsu in room 8, Mukotsu in room 20 I wanted him nowhere near me. He had this obsession that I'd be his wife. Gross…

Kyokotsu was the last brother, he was in room 9. The best thing about these seven was that they were models, cooks, businessmen, lawyers etc…

Bankotsu was a lawyer, expensive one too. Jakotsu was a fashion designer, and he was totally gay. I had no worries about him sneaking a girl into the house in the middle of the night. Saikotsu was a doctor, a good one too. Renkotsu was a cook, his food was fantastic every time. Genkotsu was a businessman, he owned his own company called Toushin Corp. Mukotsu was a interior designer, he basically designed houses once they were built. Kyokotsu owned a game company so I guess he was a businessman too.(Don't worry Mukotsu is actually a good looking guy and not that ugly thing in the anime Inuyasha. Same with Genkotsu and Kyokotsu.)

And me? I was still undecided. I had many talents, and I didn't know what to decide on. I organised and put everything away. When everything was cleaned up, I cooked some dinner. That is when the gang arrived with their stuff. Sango arrived first.

Sango has long dark brown hair usually up in a ponytail, dark brown eyes and pale skin. Next was Inuyasha, I've never known him to be on time for anything. He had long silver hair to his waist, gold eyes and tanned skin. He also has a killer well-toned body that any man would have. And that also goes for the ladies who are always throwing themselves on him like sluts.

Miroku was next and so on until everyone arrived. They put their clothes in dressers and closets, made their beds, etc… (too lazy to write it…)

They ate the food I prepared for them, Renkotsu who is a cook as I mentioned who never compliments anyone's cooking other than his own. He enjoyed my cooking, told me I had talent.

I felt a form of accomplishment. Maybe satisfaction. I don't know but it was one of the two.

At one time I had loved Inuyasha, but then I rethought my feelings for him when he started dating that bitch Kikyo. Did I mention the bitch was my cousin? She also has it in her head that she's ruler of the high school, and what she says goes. Ugh… she makes me so angry!

So the other day when she tried putting authority on me, I kicked her in the face sending her through a window. I don't care if she's in the hospital for life, no one puts authority on me other than myself.

I explained how much the rent was to each of my roommates. $1000 per room. A bit much but when you live in a mansion, it's reasonable right?

They were really large rooms too, they could fit two rooms and a kitchen in a room. Or what it seems like anyway. They all agreed, Sango owns a dojo and each lesson is $60. Pretty reasonable if you ask me. You wouldn't get such a good deal anywhere else.

I had a feeling I'd enjoy living in this house with all of them. I had no idea that my life would change the very next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson Roses All Have Their Thorns

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Attack On Titan.

Chapter 2

Kagome's POV

Opening my eyes, I looked at a white ceiling, not a sound was heard in the house. It made me wonder if anyone but myself was in the house. But then I heard a slap from the kitchen.

"HENTAI!"

I shook my head, Miroku was at it again. When would he ever learn? Does he like getting slapped? Maybe he does, maybe he's a masochist, who knows. The qualities that defined Miroku were complex. You never knew what he was thinking, and when he was thinking it was feeling Sango up.

I rolled out of bed, silently walking to my closet where I picked out my clothes for the day. Black ripped jeans that hugged my hips and thighs, and a tube top that was only held up by multiple strings leaving my back completely uncovered. It was summer, so why should I be uncomfortable sweating my ass off by covering my supermodel body?

Some would think I was conceited. But I really wasn't it wasn't like I opened my mouth and bragged about it. I wasn't that type of person, and when I saw someone getting bullied, I kicked that person's ass teaching them a lesson about picking on the weak.

They never returned to that kid. I even wondered how he was doing. From what I remember of him, he had dark brown hair that looked almost black but I knew the difference. He had bright green eyes with a touch of blue. I didn't know what color they were but they were beautiful. He had tanned skin, was tall, a little toned, and a erotic accent that I could tell was german.

He told me his name, Eren Jaeger. Yes I knew who he was, he attended my high school. I also knew he had a girlfriend named Mikasa Ackerman. I knew the Ackerman's were rather famous. The girl was in a few of my fighting tournaments but she never won. I was the most superior when it came down to the final fight.

She was strong I will give her that much. She actually brought me a challenge. I still won. The girl was distraught that she didn't win, and looked about to cry. I found that people who give into emotions like she does, are weak. They have no place in a fighting tournament.

Last year a guy showed his emotions on his face like an open book. Well in the tournament he was killed. His fighting technique would have worked best emotionless. To separate oneself from their emotions is how you win a fight.

My sensei had taught me if I was going to use my martial arts in a tournament I shouldn't use them to kill. The guy who killed that fighter was arrested and sentenced ten years in prison.

And to think I saw the potential in him when I saw him fight. With all of my thoughts, I didn't even realise that I had arrived at the park. The place was nearly deserted, with only a few kids playing at the playground. Their parents watching from the benches.

In the far distance however was a rather short man with pitch black hair cut neatly into an undercut. I could tell by his well-toned muscles that he must work out from time to time. He had a camera in his hands as he took pictures of the scenery.

Silently I watched him, I was mesmerised, he was gorgeous. I was only a couple inches taller than him so I guessed he stood at 5'3", while I was 5'5".

"Miss, can you sing me a song…" a soft voice of a child standing beiside me, I then realised it was Shippo.

I hadn't realised that I missed him until I saw his red hair, green eyes now standing at my waist in height. He has grown since I last saw him last. I wondered why I never offered him a room at my mansion. Oh yes, that's because he no longer lived in the city.

"I guess I can, I have the time. Nice to see you again, Shippo." I said with a smile, I picked a song I memorised in my head.

It was also a good thing that I brought my guitar with me. I loved to write songs, since I often did that for already existing bands who asked me to write them lyrics. And I did, and now they were number one stars.

You are fine

You are sweet

But I'm still a bit naive with my heart

When you're close I don't breathe

I can't find the words to speak

I feel sparks

But I don't want to be into you

If you're not looking for true love

No I don't wanna start seein' you

If I can't be your only one

 _[Chorus]_

So tell me when it's not alright

When it's not OK

Will you try to make me feel better?

Will you say alright? (say alright)

Will you say OK? (Say OK)

Will you stick with me through whatever?

Or run away

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time

I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy

But I don't want to be into you

If you don't treat me the right way

See I can only start seeing you

If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

 _[Chorus]_

When it's not alright

When it's not OK

Will you try to make me feel better?

Will you say alright? (say alright)

Will you say OK? (Say OK)

Will you stick with me through whatever?

Or run away

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK

Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you

Boy, you've got some things to prove

Let me know that you'll keep me safe

I don't want you to run away so

Let me know that you'll call on time

Let me know that you'll help me shine

Will you wipe my tears away

Will you hold me close and say

 _[Chorus]_

When it's not alright

When it's not OK

Will you try to make me feel better

Will you say alright? (say alright)

Will you say OK? (Say OK)

Will you stick with me through whatever?

Or run away

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

Say OK

(Don't run away, don't run away)

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)

Will you say OK

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

The entire time I was singing I didn't notice that the guy with the camera had stopped taking pictures to listen to me. His eyes were wide in awe, his jaw had dropped slightly. His body was tense, and his arms were slack but held on to his camera tightly in one hand.

When I was finished, Shippo grinned. "You still have that talent, my god Kagome your voice is like an angel. Why haven't you become a professional singer?" Shippo asked raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it." I said with a shrug.

Levi's POV

I was out at the park once again taking pictures of the scenery. To tell the truth I hated taking pictures that held no meaning to me.

I was a very busy man, and had my standards. I was also looking for a model, that is what Erwin my boss wanted me to find. He said that it would be crucial and bring in more money to his company if a model tried on Hanji's clothes that she designed. Hanji was a fashion clothes designer, and once a year she had her annual fashion show.

I didn't even know why I was doing this for shitty glasses. But I would admit I'm pretty bored with scenery pictures.

Then I heard the most beautiful voice ever, I turned to see who it was. When I saw her, I think my heart stopped beating. She was beautiful, long black blue hair that stopped at her knees, flawless tanned skin, sapphire blue eyes that shined like gems, a heart shaped face with full plump pink lips. She had a supermodel's body that I was sure would put a lot of women to shame.

I like every man out there, noticed a tightness in my jeans. I mentally cursed, I was turned on and just by her looks and body alone. Her voice mesmorised me, my eyes widened in awe and my jaw slackened a little.

Even her voice turned me on, made me even harder if that was possible. I can't believe I got a boner in a fucking park. Would people notice? Then I realised they wouldn't I had my trench coat on that covered my entire body kind of like a cloak.

When she finished singing, the boy had asked her why she didn't become a professional singer. She told him she never thought about it. It was decided she would be my model.

I walked up to her. "Excuse me? I'm Levi Ackerman, and I'm a professional photographer. I'm looking for a model I think you fit the part. Salary is $500 a photo and $1000 a photo shoot."

Why was I telling her this? Would Erwin even pay that much just for a model? $1500 for just a model was a bit much. Erwin didn't even pay me that much for just taking photos. I only earned $1000 a week. Maybe I was looking for an excuse to start complaining about my job? No. I love my job.

The girl looked at me with expressionless eyes, void of all emotion. I couldn't tell for the life of me what she was thinking.

"Okay. When do I start?" the girl said calmly, my eyes widened.

If I was anyone I would have jumped for joy. I finally had my model after months of searching.

"Tomorrow, at 9am." I told her, she nodded, I then handed my business card to her. She grabbed.

I walked away with a smirk on my face. I then decided that no matter what I would get that vixen to be mine. I wanted her there was no telling about it. Though my boner went down when I thought about Erwin in a speedo oh hell that was gross…


End file.
